Pale Moonlight
by Patootp
Summary: 'He had always been able to read her, her every blink and breath, and she had no doubt he knew exactly what was on her mind' Eleanor and Vane PWP oneshot.


Standing in the pale moonlight, Eleanor felt the cool breeze brush against her flushed cheeks. Noise of joyous revelry reached her ears from drunken sailors below, but did not disturb her distracted thought. Breath coming in short bursts as her lust took her over slowly; the temptation to go to him grew stronger every minute.

Their sordid past was the only thing stopping her walking to that door, walking through the streets to his tent and caving to her needs. Chewing on her nails she stood on the balcony of her office. Thinking, thinking, thinking. Never doing. Every thought always came back to how it would affect business, was she right to let him in again, would he even let her.

The pop and creak of the door opening pulled her out of her internal debate. Turning to see who had disturbed her torrential flood of inner conflict, she was greeted with a face she did not expect.

"Charles fucking vane, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked, attempting nonchalant anger.

"I was coming to discuss a matter regarding Captain Flint, but I see I have caught you in a rather distracted mood" He commented, grin gracing his face.

He had always been able to read her, her every blink and breath, and she had no doubt he knew exactly what was on her mind.

"Yes well, it'll just have to wait till tomorrow, I'm in no mood for business today, so if you will" she said motioning to the door "… fuck off".

Vane paused where he was standing before taking a step towards her. The look in his eyes told her he had no intention of going and her wide eyed reaction to him stepping towards her confirmed his suspicions.

"I have no intention of leaving any time soon…" Moving across the room he came to a stop in front of her ducking his head to look into her eyes.

Slowly lowering his hands he grasped at her skirts, pulling them upwards allowing access for a hand to dip underneath. Calmly slipping one finger down around her dripping entrance, "You're so fucking wet…" he murmured.

"Unh..." The moan that escaped her lips made the grin on his face spread, he knew what she wanted and she suspected he was going to give it to her.

Eleanor crashed their lips together with the most satisfying bruising kiss. Vanes control of the situation melted away, along with the control of himself as he dug his fingers into her hip pulling her closer to him.

The way he held her, the desperation in his actions and hands made her feel like he felt she would slip away at any moment. Tearing her shirt open one of his hands rested on her breast, tweaking her nipple between his fingers while the other dipped to her lower back.

Pushing her backwards he sat her on the desk, brushing papers and quills aside, lips dipping downwards to her chest taking one nipple into his mouth with a satisfying pop. Rolling it between his teeth and tongue his hand glided down once again, placing two fingers at her entrance, tracing around before burying them inside her.

Hands tangled in his hair, moaning loudly she started to work herself against his fingers, feet hooked behind his back.

Tearing his attentions away from her breast, he paused to look in her eyes; she could see the deep analysis and lust racing through his mind. Wanting to quell the fear, Eleanor cupped his face, tracing a thumb along his lips. Working his fingers deeper and quicker inside her, he then moved his thumb to rub against her clit. Watching, measuring, and noting each and every squeak and moan that came out of her mouth, the flush that ran up her neck, the dots of sweat that appeared on her forehead.

Pushing her hand into his trousers, feeling his rigid cock in her hand she brushed her thumb around the tip before expertly working his length.

It was then that any deeper thinking that had been occurring in his mind, reflected in his eyes, disappeared altogether. With hitched breath his eyes snapped closed, mouth open in a guttural cry.

The games were over.

"Fuck me" She demanded, crystalline blue eyes staring him down.

Pulling his fingers out of her he quickly dropped his pants, grasping on to her ass he guided himself to her entrance, with one forceful push he was buried to the hilt. The combined gasp echoed the room sweetly.

Pulling his head towards her she kissed him with brutal force, biting his lip before tenderly laving it with her tongue. Growling softly, he pounded into her with careful, rhythmic force. Pushing a hand down between them he laid it against her lower abdomen, pushing with the lightest force as his thumb dipped down to circle her clit to which he was rewarded with a warm rush of fluid.

Pushing him back suddenly, Eleanor stood from the table, grasping Vanes hand and leading him towards the rug laid out on the floor. Leading him to the floor, she straddled his lap; hands pressed against his chest as she slowly and sweetly worked him inside of her. Gasping as she reached the hilt of his cock and rotating her pelvis slightly she watched his face.

Vane was never emotionally vulnerable; but in this moment she could read him like a book. Lips slightly parted in a never ending moan, eye lashes fluttering against his cheeks, and she could see why she loved him. His intense gazes never leaving her face, with a look of wonderment, awe… and something else.

Leaning down she grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling it tightly to expose his neck and ear. Licking from collar bone to ear she whispered "You fucking love this, don't you?"

Vane chokingly replied "I fucking love you…" shocked by this admission, Eleanor stilled her movements for a minute and raised her head to look at his face. Eyes wide open he knew he'd fucked up. The moments felt like minutes before he growled "… this… I love this."

When Eleanor didn't resume her movements to the same tempo, frustrated, vane flipped her over. Wrapping one arm under her knee for greater access and using the other to restrain her arm he pounded into her with gusto. Eliciting short sharp cries from Eleanor as the mix of pain and pleasure drove her closer to climax.

Tight grip loosening on her wrist his hand slipped down towards hers, where she entwined their fingers. Pulling their joined hands closer to her head she leant up to kiss him, she was met with a softer kiss then previously, but not devoid of the burning passion she was used to in these encounters.

Each of their breaths came in short sharp gasps; imperceptibly to them; in rhythm, like they were trying to breathe the same air.

Eleanor felt the familiar buzz of an orgasm building inside her lower stomach, the pressure and pleasure tingling down her thighs. "I'm… I'm close…" She managed to stutter out.

Responding, Vane angled upwards brushing against her spongy g spot with every measured stroke. Pulling her hand free, she snuck both hands under his shirt, raking her nails along his back as she started to shudder.

Arching into him her orgasm hit her in waves, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck… ungh… Fuck". Any restraint he had been holding on to in that moment was gone with the relentless spasming of her cunt around him. Breathe coming in short, sharp puffs he pounded relentlessly into her, eyes hooded, and growls escaping with every thrust. "Unghhhh…" Finally, with one final guttural grunt he emptied inside of her.

Collapsing onto her chest, they lay a while, her hand brushing through his hair as they regained their breath. Standing suddenly he moved quickly doing up his belt and tucking his shirt back in. He shot her a look that was a mix of sadness and regret. Sitting and doing her blouse up, she watched as he walked towards the door. As he opened it the noise echoed around the room. "I love you…" A small whisper escaped from her mouth. Pausing Vane stood for a minute, contemplating his actions, before walking through the door and shutting it.

Accompanying playlist:

Nice and Slow – Max Frost

No Diggity – Chet Faker

I'm Into You – Chet Faker


End file.
